


REY!

by portiaburk40



Series: Dark [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AGAIN READ THE TAGS, Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape, Dark Rey, Dark Reylo, Possessive Rey, Psychopaths In Love, Read the tags!, Rey is a book editor for snoke and hux, Reylo - Freeform, This is darkkkkk, ben is one of her bosses, boss employee relationship, dont like dont read, rey fantasizes about killing anyone that pisses her off, rey has fantasies of fucking ben, the only one she doesn’t want to kill is ben, this is fiction!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: Rey is miserable in her job she stays exactly where she’s at in a small cubicle editing boring books. When she really wants on the manga floor because she has talents in drawing. But every time she tries her boss Armitage Hux tells her to suck his dick and maybe she will get promoted. Not to mention being harassed by her lecherous boss artimus snoke. She fantasizes about killing them right along with the overly cheery incessant chattering Rose Tico who often goes behind her back and says vicious things. Killing bazine netal because she hangs all over ben solo her other boss. Who she fantasizes about bending her over and fucking her on his desk until she can’t move.But ben solo does not notice her. one day snoke calls her in his office and she acts on her fantasy when he tries to rape her and she breaks a plastic knife and stabs him in his side and runs towards a collection of swords takes one and puts it threw his chest! From then on rey starts killing. Until ben witnesses her and she thinks she is caught  ben does something very unexpected





	1. Chapter 1

Rey was miserable she hated her job editing boring books. She wanted to be in the anime manga department drawing which pays a lot more. But whenever she tries one of her bosses Armitage Hux comes onto her. Makes remarks like suck my dick rey and I’ll promote you darling! The thing is armitage is a pasty sexist little turd and she hates him. In fact she has fantasies about stealing one of the security guards knife and putting it through his skull!

She is a nobody with no friends. Who wants to draw and be on the fiction fucking floor in the anime manga section! She was actually told how talented she is at drawing by said bosses but it always comes with a price. An offer of put those pretty pink lips on my cock and I’ll promote you! Of which she tells them to FUCK THEMSELVES! So she remains in the editing department! That also comes from the main boss artimus snoke that gross nasty lecherous old man ugh! She thought. She would rather bathe in the fires of hell then let that piece of shit near her!

She has had fantasies about putting one of his swords from his collection threw his chest and cutting out his heart! The only boss that does not bother her, are harass her is Ben solo. And her fantasies run a different way with him. He is literally tall dark and so fucking gorgeous that she wants him to bend her over his desk and fuck her until she passes out! Then take her home and do the same thing. Everywhere on every surface of his house! 

To bad bazine the bitch from hell hangs all over him. She often Day dreams about cutting the bitches arm off for clinging to Ben. Which he kind of ignores, but doesn’t pull away. Ugh she’s all kinds of wrong for him! The slut is obviously only after his money. Ben works because he wants too. He come from a rich family. His mother a senator and his dad a famous movie star. Ben didn’t follow his parents footsteps and just did his own thing. Which made her admire him more. Plus he was the only boss that was nice to her when he did pay attention to her. He would smile a little and tell her good job without making a sexist remark or coming onto her.

It made her want him as well. Rey was no stranger to sex. Her and her friend finn decided to try making there relationship more but the sex was just bad. Rey awkwardly gave her virginity to him at the age of sixteen. After they just decided to be friends. And she’s had one or two casual dates, but the sex was mediocre. Somehow she knew ben would be good in bed. That mouth she often pictured between her legs eating her out! She often had to go to the restroom and touch herself picturing her boss Ben. As she pictured that sexy deep voice asking her if she wants him to fuck her. She moans yes oh ben fuck me hard. As quiet as she can just In case another person comes in. She climax’s as she finger fucks herself. After she gets it together and walks away like nothing happened like she didn’t just picture the man of her dreams fucking her. She had been pleasuring herself for a year thinking of his hands and mouth on her. In fact she was rather pathetic, she had not had sex in a year since working for snoke and hux publishing! Since meeting ben solo, he had become her obsession.

Rose tico comes in later she’s a two faced cunt rey thinks. Who chatters and acts friendly then goes behind your back to say nasty things about you. Rey often thinks putting a gun in her mouth and blowing her brains out would shut her up. But rey does none of those things as she sets miserably in her small cramped cubicle. Never getting promoted because she won’t fuck snoke or hux.

She looks up a little shocked because ben is standing before her. Rey took whatever last name from her last foster home. “Miss hart snoke wants to see you please come with me.” Ben is looking at her in an odd way his eyes are darker his voice husky that is making her insides melt. Maybe snoke is finally moving her without offering sexual advances. “Yes sir” she says quietly. Ben swallows and says “follow me.”  Rey was always quiet Ben walked ahead of her. She couldn’t help but stare at his ass maker he had a nice ass. She looked up firmly focusing her eyes on Bens back. Best not to let him catch her, she wouldn’t be able to handle sexual harassment accusations. From Ben solo.

This is unusual behavior from b...mr solo! She follows him they go in the elevator rey fantasizes about Ben stopping the elevator and pushing her against the wall kissing her and pulling her pencil skirt up and....

”We are here.” He tells her softly his pretty brown eyes soft as he glances at her, Rey smiles “Umm thank you mr solo sir.” Bens eyes darken and he swallows yet again. Is it her imagination are does ben look at her like he wants to devour her! In a very good way she felt flushed at that look, her knees weak.

It has to be in her head because ben solo never notices her ever!

Besides that money hungry cunt bazine is more his type. Not mousy plain little nobodies like her. 

She walks off the elevator and walks in snoke’s office. “Sir you wished to see me.” His cold blue eyes look her up and down with a lecherous sneer. “Yes rey I must say your drawings are brilliant.” He had her profolio on his desk. He got up with his cane and walked up in her space. “T....thank you sir I...I’m hoping to get on the fiction floor sir.” He is touching her face “your talents have been noticed girl!” He says then smirks his cold blue eyes full of lust. He keeps touching her she feels bowel rise in her stomach, she wants to pull away. “But first girl you have to earn it!” 

“I have Sir, I’ve worked hard and done my job beyond my abilities!” He roughly pulls her face up to his his slimy fingers on her face while his other hand roughly cups her breast. “No   Miss hart or shall I say miss nobody scavenger whore, I want you to suck my cock and I’ll promote!” She recoils in disgust “no!” She tells the vile loathsome man. He slaps her hard and forces her on her knees where he takes one hand unbuttons his pants pulls his dick out forces her jaw open and shoves his Dick in her mouth. He closes his eyes “yesss girl he hisses suck!” Like the snake he is! She gags gives him a go to hell look and bites it instead. He screams in pain jerking her up slapping her again! Then pushes her forward on his desk! “You cunt I’m going to make you wish you didn’t do that!” Rey saw it a plastic knife she stayed as still as she could as snoke was getting ready to push his cock in her from behind! She managed to break it without him noticing and stabs him in the side he screamed again as she got away from him she ran to the wall and got one of his swords and put it threw his chest snokes eyes widen as he falls dead! She screams “YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!” 

She keeps the sword breathing fast in a blood lust. As she slices huxs head off. Then puts it threw rose’s chest. Blood on her everywhere on her. She sees bazine thrust the sword through her. She falls instantly dead. When she hears screaming all around her and then she passes out. Breathing heavy in a rage! 

She wakes up in Bens office. “Mmmm Ben!” She says Then she sets up. “W....hat h....appended!” He looks at her “you killed them rey!” She starts then looks At him in fear. His look was more awe and something else then shock and fright!

“What will you do ben!” She says frightened beyond belief he could have her arrested, she did something bad, she murdered four people two of them his superiors! He slowly walks towards her his pupils blown. “Nothing rey when I saw snoke and hux after you I wanted to kill them myself!” 

“Plus that nasty cunt bazine as well!” He walked close to her entering her space. Then he smiled. “But you my sweet little killer beat me to the punch!” 

“W...what I...I don’t und....” his lips were on hers. She returns his kisses “I kiss thought kiss you kiss didn’t know I existed.” 

“Rey I’ve been very very aware of you since you, my precious girl started working here a year ago! I’ve also wanted you fantasized about fucking you until you fucking pass out!” 

She moans she doesn’t feel like she wants to vomit at Bens touch. He pulls her skirt up puts her on his desk and spreads her thighs, takes her panties off, and his face goes straight to her cunt. “Ohhhh how I’ve wanted to taste you rey.” With that  he puts his lips on her clit licking up inside her she moans her legs around his shoulders. As he eats her out  hard until she screams cumin on his face. 

He continues to lick and suck and thrust is tongue inside her until she screams and orgasms several times. Until she lays spent on the desk smiling wide breathless. “Ben I’ve wanted you to do that since laying eyes on you. I’ve wanted you.” He smiles raises up and kisses her. She tasted herself on him. Running her hands down his chest to his pants where she unbuckles his pants. 

“Ben I want you to fuck me!” He obliges her by putting his cock towards her pussy folds “it turns me on that you smell of blood rey the blood all over you, I just couldn’t resist” he says as he plunges in her she moans loudly as he slams hard inside her making her scream and meet every stroke until she climax’s and he cums in her until he pulls her up and puts her against his wall and fucks hard into her again. Until she does nearly pass out. 

They are both breathing fast as they come down from there high. Ben smirks “come on sweetheart let me take you to my house where you can clean up and we do this again.” She smiled wide and wicked “yes sir.” She followed him out the back way as the police were there. He had to avoid detective Poe Dameron who was on the scene. 

They went to his house and she showered washing the blood off her. She felt Ben get in with her. She smiled as she turned towards him they started kissing then his lips went to her neck and breast sucking and nipping at her nipples she was already aroused again. 

“Ohhhh god ben” she moaned. As he kissed his way back up to her lips kissing her passionately he picked her up put her against the shower wall and pushed inside her thrusting gently this time slowly. “Maker my sweet little killer” he moaned against her mouth as he kept thrusting until they both cum. 

Later she gets dressed in his shirt which is big on her and his sleep shorts. “Rey everyone in the office saw you go on that rampage which means we have to get out of the country.” Rey looks at him questions “w...we?” He looks at her and smiles. “Yes we now that I have you I’m not about to let you go sweetheart.” He says walking up and taking her in his arms. “I wouldn’t be able to bare it if you went to prison.” He kisses her. She smiles kissing him back. She knows he returns her feelings just by the way he kisses her. He loves her just as she does him. He breaks away “my rey I’ve been in love with you this past year.” 

“Oh maker ben I love you I’ve been crazy about you since seeing you.” He smiles wide. “Then let go my love.” 

They pack everything and get in disguises that he took her to a private store he uses where the sales girls won’t say a thing. And they are on a plane to a non expediting country. No one having a clue where they disappeared. 

**Six months later**

 

In the paper from New York rey looked at Ben who was holding her “want to know what it says about me kylo” he gives her a kiss “read it out loud Kira. It said while they were on the beach. 

**Local employee at snoke and hux publishing house goes crazy brutally killing four people her whereabouts are unknown with senator Liea Organa solos son ben solo. Detectives do not know whether she kidnapped him are not.**

She reads that out loud as she looks up at Ben well kylo now he smirks and kisses her. Her alias Kira. “I kiss adore kiss you my sweet little killer.” She smiles as he kisses every part of her face while she strattles him. “I love you too kylo.” She kisses him back all over that gorgeous face.  They both laugh. 

 

**The end**

NOTES

YAAAAS PSYCHOS IN LOVE GUYS ALSO REMEMBER THIS IS FICTION SEND KUDOS COMMENT AND BOOKMARK IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY IF YOU GUYS WANT BENS POV LET ME KNOW

AND I MIGHT ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER 😈

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bens pov

The minute he saw her when they first hired Rey hart. He barely concealed his physical reaction to her. She was quiet a little shy but brilliant. Beautiful too her Hair the color of whiskey eyes a gorgeous hazel and her skin smooth golden with freckles across that adorable nose. She was tall but not as tall as bazine who was always hanging all over him. 

Rey was slender with curves in the right places. He found himself looking at her ass that nice soft ass. But he held himself in check. Armitage that little obnoxious prick kept harassing her with the put those pretty lips on my cock remarks. And the  sleazy way he looked at rey. That made him want to kill him. 

Snoke was no better the nasty old man. He wanted to kill both of them mainly because rey was good at her work even when she gets the majority of the work! And she’s gorgeous. He holds back mainly because it’s obvious she despises hux and snoke! Especially when hux said that cruel remark and rey promptly told him to FUCK YOURSELF! That made him smirk way to go sweetheart he thought admiring and wanting her even more. 

She might be quiet but she was a firecracker as well. Which he loved. But he wouldn’t lower himself to hux and snoke’s level to gain her attention. He often caught her looking at him he had to force himself to keep himself under control and not get a hard on in the office just by rey looking at his body. Her hazel eyes darker and licking her lips. Maker he wanted her so bad. 

He couldn’t help but picture those lovely lips on his cock licking and sucking him until he cums down her throat. As she looks up at him. Often this past year since he’s met her he’s had to fucking relieve his desires for her In his office fantasizing about bending rey over his desk and fucking her until they both nearly pass out! But he keeps himself in control. Rey is a good editor her work ethics are exemplary. Also she’s brilliant at drawing she in fact should be on the fiction floor in the manga anime department. 

Often he has told her she’s done a good job. And the girl has. He met with snoke. “You know my boy that girl has submitted for a transfer and raise! I must say she is talented what a pretty little thing as well I would like to see her in my office!” He knew that look the nasty old man was going to proposition her like he has done several times. Maker he didn’t want to take rey to him. 

He wanted to in fact put a blade threw snokes fucking skull in fact! But he didn’t instead he went to fetch rey. He swallowed when he saw her maker she looked sexy as hell in that pencil skirt and blue button up blouse. Fuck he felt himself getting hard as they walked towards snokes office. 

She looked at him smiling “Umm thank you sir.” She told him in that adorable little British accent. He almost wanted to grab her and get her the hell  out of there. He knew snokes intentions. 

He went back to his office sat down after taking rey to snoke basically exposing her to the lions den maker snoke would flay her alive! Until he heard screams of people in the office. He wondered out and saw a glorious sight rey, blood all over her! He watched as rey stabbed that bitch bazine through pulling one of snokes swords out. Breathing hard enraged then she passed out. Ben picked her up in his arms carrying her to his office where he locked the door ignoring people’s yells to call the police. 

Rey bloody and maker that turned him on! He had wanted to kill both snoke and that crooked piece of shit hux himself. But this beauty beat him to it. Fuck he loved her. “W.....hat h....ppened rey!” asked her eyes wide in panic. Looking at him. “You killed them.” Oh yes my sweet little killer that you did. That’s when he found himself kissing her while she was still bloody. Giving in to all the pent up desire he felt for her. 

She told him through kissing him back that she thought to him she didn’t exist. That couldn’t be farther from the truth. He reassured her as he kissed her and pulled her up on his desk where his head went between her legs eating out that sweet pussy. Fuck she tasted good. He sucked and licked her clit until he made her orgasm several times and cum on his Face his tongue lapping up every inch of her essence. 

He looked at rey his sweet little killer blissed out on top of his desk she smiled at him “I want you to fuck me ben.” He smirked as she unbuttoned his pants, taking off her panties and he slammed inside her wet clinging pussy deep inside her. Fucking her hard making her scream in pleasure. She met each of  his thrust until his cum spurts deep inside her. Maker this was bliss. He loved his wild girl. Then he picks rey up not able to get enough and fucks her hard against the office wall his face buried in her throat smelling her sweet smell and the blood of her kills. 

He fucks into her  hard until they both almost pass out. After their breaths are under control he kisses her “Come on sweetheart lets get you cleaned up at my house!” He tells her. Then they sneak out the back since detective Poe Dameron was already on sight. He knew the young detective was investigating snokes dirty dealings. 

Rey walks straight to the shower he looks at her knowing that poe would eventually know about his reys rampage and take her away from him well that’s not happening. They would have to run! He finally got her, he wasn’t about to lose her. He made some calls to friends arranging for the next flight to a non expediting country. He didn’t care where as long as he got them out of the country. 

Plus there was a clothing store he knew that wouldn’t look twice at them as they disguised themselves. 

He walked  in on rey naked in the shower. He prepared an old shirt of his and a pair of sleep shorts. Watching his girl he wanted her again. So he stripped and got in the shower with her rey smiled and turned around. They kissed then his lips were on her neck and breast taking her sweet nipples in his mouth she moaned leaning into him. Maker she was so responsive then he picked her up and slowly went inside her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he slowly fucked her against the shower wall. Until she screamed into his mouth climaxing. 

They got dressed after. He looked at her shit she looked good in his shirt he was tempted to fuck Her again. But he controlled himself. 

They packed some things only things that were needed and he took her to that clothing store where they left in disguises. Before she already told him she loved him which made him happy maker he loved his little killer they shared kisses before going to the store. 

They disappeared together. 

**Six months later**

He held rey as she read that paper out loud they both laughed as he kissed her all over her adorable face he loved her. “ I kiss adore kiss you my sweet little killer” he said. He had been in love with her since he laid eyes on her. She grinned happily as she strattled him returning kisses all over his face.

”I love you too kylo” she says with kisses. They both called each other by their alias Kira and kylo. He couldn’t be happier rey was everything he could ever want. They laughed.  He was never going to get enough of her. He loved her so much.

 

NOTES

WELL I ADDED BENS POV GUYS SEND KUDOS COMMENT AND BOOKMARK IF YOU LOVED THIS 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
